


I'm Coming In

by isseitaka



Series: He Tian and Mo Guanshan Love Stories [1]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Fluff warning, M/M, With maybe a lot of swearing, and the guys being their usual selves, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isseitaka/pseuds/isseitaka
Summary: He Tian visits Mo Guan Shan at his home. Guan Shan responds like his usual self.





	

Mo Guan Shan blinked as he opened the bedroom door and came face to face with He Tian, towering over him at 6' with a wide smile. He looked particularly giddy despite being in someone else's home without an invitation. And before Mo Guan Shan could even ask _what the fuck_ he was even doing here, He Tian responded, "Your mum let me in. Sweet woman she is. It's sad she's got such a naughty son like you, " He slurred with a sharp, teasing leer, "Skipping school, eh? Tsk, I was hoping to get a bite from you tonight."

Guan Shan tried not to make a lot of noise, the sound of his mothers humming coming from the kitchen and reminding him to stay calm. Grasping He Tian by the scuff, he pulled him down to eye level, practically raging in his ear, 

"How in the CHICKEN BALLS do you know where I live?"

He Tian winced, taking the hands which held him within his own which moved down to his collar. Bending down slightly and said, "I asked that friend of yours, with the shaved head and wide eyes. All I had to do was give him 5000 won and he sold you out quite quickly. Maybe you should pick some new friends. I'm available of course."

Guan Shan responded the only way he knew how: slamming the door in his face while telling him to go away. 

“What a shame, after coming all this way” He heard He Tian from the other side of the door. Guan Shan clenched his fists, grasped his teeth; he didn’t want to deal with this bastard today of all days, he wanted to relax goddamnit, “Oh well, guess I’ll just have to play with your mum. Oh Aunty!”

The door was thrown wide open once again, He Tian tried to cover a smirk as he felt a hand over his shoulder threatening that if he didnt come in right that second he’d have hell to pay. Which wasn’t likely, but He Tian had immediately brightened when he entered the clean room, which surely felt like Guan Shan’s room, smelled like him too.

Guan Shan shut the door behind them, his eyes to the ground, glaring, “What do you want?” 

“This is weird” said He Tian, plopping over the bed, obviously ignoring him. Guan Shan resisted the urge to curse his very soul, or doing something which would gain attention from his mother who didn't deserve any of this, hell neither did he, “You’ve been to my house many times, and yet this is my first time coming to yours. We’ve already gotten to the friend’s stage, why hasn’t ‘Dont Close Mountain’ invited me yet? Boo hoo….” He said this in a monotone voice, however, which discounted any hint of sadness in his voice.

“Can you please not?” Guan Shan barked out.

“Give me a tour,” Responded He Tian. Guan Shan gave him the finger, “Or not.”

“Can you just answer my questions?” He cried in frustration. 

He Tian simply smiled, placing his hands behind his neck and said, “What kind of underwear are you wearing?” while laying back against the hard mattress and closing his eyes, ignoring Guan Shan’s plea to ‘piss off,’ “You really do look like your mum. She the cook? What am I saying, this whole house smells fantastic, I could stay here forever”

He wasn’t bothered when he gained no response, maybe a grumble or two, a heated gaze that, if anyone else, would send a grown man cowering. He fell silent as he heard shuffling, wondering exactly what he was doing until he felt the bed shift. Cracking an eye open, he looked at the back of Guan Shan’s yellow shirt, who was staring in the opposite direction, the typical angry expression over his face though with his ears tinted red, quite the interesting color on him if he did say so himself, “My old man.” He Tian lifted an eyebrow in surprise, “I look more like him. Expression wise anyway, but people say my personality is like his too, his carbon copy.” From his expression, He Tian didn't know whether that was good or bad.

He Tian moved in a sitting position, looking upon Guan Shan’s face who seemed to be berating himself on why he chose to even talk to this man, “I’d like to see the guy who gave you that face. And ask him not to procreate again.”

He dodged the fist that came his way, cackling as he brought his hands around Guan Shan’s chest and pulled him down with him this time, earning a shout of disapproval as Guan Shan tried to fight him off, “I look more like my mom” He Tian told him causing the other to slowly pause at his constant wiggling, wondering where He Tian was going with this, “Both me and my brother do. Smart woman she is. Beautiful. Strong. Threw a hell of a punch.The big guy was just as scared of her despite being a top thug. Although he didn’t want to admit it, he tried not to get on her bad side and idn’t always work.”

He felt Guan Shan shaking in his arms, and just as quickly as it came, it was gone as Guan Shan was finally able to poke his face upwards out of his chest to glare in He Tian’s direction and say, “Didn’t ask.” He Tian responded by using one hand to cup his face and bring it back down, suffocating him with his shirt once again. 

"But ah, it's been a while since I last seen them.. I sometimes wonder how they are, other times I can't be bothered."

But instead of fighting it, Guan Shan accepted his fate, rather his concentration was temporary captured by the sound He Tian’s chest was making, his heart pounding loud and vigorously. Was it because he was talking about his family? Or was it because he raced all the way here - but why? 

And What did he mean - where were his family? Why was He Tian living in such a lonely house? 

… And did he just smell his hair? He was about to curse his very being until he heard his person being called.

“Son, please help mum with dinner! And tell your friend to stay if he likes, I insist it!”

He Tian let go as he felt Guan Shan calmly move out of his grasp, after a second struggle, standing up and stretching his arms. He Tian’s eyes traced down towards the little area over his stomach which was exposed as he raised them high, “You staying or what?” He heard him grumble, and blinked, looking up at Guan Shan’s annoyed face as he asked to repeat what he said.

“Oh,” He Tian mimicked, a growing smirk over his face, “Well if you insist-” Guan Shan glared and told him to get up to help with dinner _lazy bastard_ ; without a second thought He Tian stood up and followed him out towards the kitchen, “Maybe I can convince her to let me sleep over, now wouldn’t that be just great, maybe we can share a bed!”

“Over my dead body.”

“I’m not into that, but if you say so.”

“GET OUT!”

**Author's Note:**

> lol idk rate and review I guess if you want more of these two


End file.
